The War of the GF
by Fyre100
Summary: This does not actually feature Samus Aran as the main character, but rather as a recurring character. The main character is Commander Nicholas Edwards from the Galactic Federation. It takes place after Metroid Prime: Echoes over a reasonably long period o
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Nick Edwards. I'm a commander in the Galactic Federation. Recently, evidence that one of my captains may have been collaborating with terrorists and helping their plans came to light. Internal Affairs is awaiting more information, but they have asked me for all the information I have on the whole incident. I'm just awaiting input from a few people before I have the complete information to give to them. I'd like to think there's no way this man could have done such a thing, but unfortunately no one would put it past him. Not even me.

**Chapter 1**

_Log 3451209 N-EDW1_

_Prepared all logs and information for IA investigation on stolen Plasma Artillery cannons. This has to be done covertly, as Captain Seely is the only one left alive to investigate, and I don't trust him. I don't want word of this getting out._

"Writing a publicly available log is a great way to accomplish that."

Nick turned around.

"Ivan, what the hell are you doing looking at my work?"

It was Commander Ivan Anderson of the GF. He and Nick had known each other a long time. They were both GF soldiers on the same squad years ago.

"Relax! I won't tell anyone. I just came to give you these logs you asked me to find."

Ivan handed over two hard copies of logs printed on GF letterhead. They both had to do with the stolen Plasma Artillery Cannons.

About a year previous, there had been a Space Pirate Frigate in the Talon system. Upon receiving a distress signal, bounty hunter Samus Aran entered the Talon system and saw the frigate, and began pursuit. After the crash, and a lot of fighting, she discovered that the Space Pirates used a substance called "Phazon" to enhance the abilities of certain members of their ranks. These enhanced creatures had stolen Plasma Artillery cannons mounted on their bodies, which had been seized while under the guard of the GF. They were guarded by Captain Seely, and two volunteers from Captain Exeter's squad, Crany and Angseth. Exeter's ship had crashed a few months ago, and only corpses and log entries remained of all of Team Bravo.

"IA's a real bastard, Nick. Be careful," warned Ivan.

"I'm not the one under investigation, though."

"They won't care. I doubt they'll keep this quiet during the investigation."

The phone on Nick's desk beeped. He picked it up.

"Edwards. Who is it?"

"Sir, we have an incoming signal on the ship we've been tracking. We've got to move out now before we lose it."

"I'm coming along. Is my ship ready?"

"Yes, sir," replied the soldier.

"I'm coming along," said Nick, "Go get Iverson and Bauer. We're moving out."

* * *

Although the prologue is in first person, the actual story is third person. Next to a log's number, there's a little letter code in square brackets. The first letter is the first initial of the log author, the next three letters are the first three letters of their last name, and the number is what position they are in the alphabetical list of people with the same letter code. N-EDW1 is Nick's code. I-AND1 is Ivan's code. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ship they had been tracking was the one the Plasma cannons had been transported in. It was suddenly more urgent because of the IA investigation that they find this ship, and maybe find out what' s going on.

IA had become interested in this particular mission during a raid on the Space Pirates, in which two soldiers had been killed by one of the Elite Pirates. They discovered some evidence that it may have been an inside job. All the statements given by the three soldiers that they were rendered unconscious before they got a chance to fight back are consistent, but the new evidence was that only two were unconscious, and one was simply restrained after the fact to cover it up. They were unable to determine which one, probably because the Pirates cleaned up all evidence so as to protect their inside man.

Nick and two of his squad leaders boarded the ship. The first squad leader was Lt. Scott Iverson, who was up for promotion, and the second Lt. Steven Bauer, who had been investigated by IA too many times to count for illegal interrogation methods, however his brave service meant he was reprimanded but not punished each time.

Ten minutes later, the three were on the bridge and the ship took off.

"Sir, we've got the signal stronger. It looks like they've stopped at a planet in the Talon system," said one of the techies on the bridge.

"Can you determine which one?" asked Nick.

"Not yet," replied the technician, "we need to get closer."

Upon entering the Talon star system, the technician was able to ascertain the planet on which the ship had landed. It was Talon V. Nick gave the order to land the ship and find the Space Pirates on the ground.

"Iverson, you're going to come with me. We're going to find this ship and find out what's going on. Bauer, I want you waiting here with a fleet ready to take off in case the Space Pirates leave," said Nick.

They each went to the armory, loaded their guns, and went to their respective vehicles. A hatch on the back of the ship opened up, and Nick drove a truck out the back with Iverson and a few soldiers. Following the signal closely, they came to an abandoned warehouse. There was a ship outside.

Iverson went to the door of the warehouse and peered inside the window. He motioned for his squad to move up. He then held up three fingers to indicate the number of hostiles in the building. One of Iverson's men got out a charge and moved up to the door, careful to stay invisible to the Pirates inside. He planted the charge on the door, backed up, and the whole squad covered their heads with their arms during the explosion, then moved in on the Pirates. The Pirates opened fire, and took out two of Iverson's men. Iverson and the remaining squad members returned fire, and managed to kill one Pirate. Suddenly there was an explosion at the back door. Nick appeared through the smoke and shot the remaining two Pirates, careful to leave them alive.

After the hostiles had been restrained, Nick walked up to one of them, and pointed the gun at his head.

"Who within the ranks of the GF were you collaborating with?" he asked, fiercely.

"I'll never tell you!"

The pirate spat on the ground. Nick asked one more time.

"Go to hell."

Nick pulled the trigger. You could see the whole right through the Pirate's head. He moved on to the other one.

"Who were you working with?"

"I won't tell you."

"You see how your friend died? He was lucky. He felt no pain. He died so quick he didn't even hear the 'am' in 'blam'. There are much slower and more painful ways for the same thing to happen to you."

"No! You'll never break me!"

Nick pulled out a vial. Inside was a greenish liquid.

"I'm sure you've seen this before. It's a concentrated corrosive chemical that melts your species. I'm sure you wouldn't want to get any on you," said Nick.

"I'll never tell you."

Nick unscrewed the top of the vial. He held it over the Space Pirate, who continued to state his resolute position, however anyone looking at him could tell he was contemplating giving up.

"I'll...I'll never tell you. If you kill me, it goes with me to the grave."

Nick tilted the vial so much that had he tilted it any more, it would have spilled its entire contents.

"I'll...I'll...SEELY! IT WAS SEELY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Nick put away the vial. He radioed back to the ship to inform them of this information and then told the squad to go back to the vehicle with the prisoner and the body of their comrade.

As they walked back, Iverson pointed out that the interrogation was harsh.

"The vial was full of food-coloured water. Nothing of harm in it at all."

* * *

Yes, I like fake torture scenes even more than real torture scenes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Log 3451210 I-AND1_

_Bauer contacted me from the ship and told me that Seely was indeed the one working with the Space Pirates. I decided to get someone from outside, someone who had no reason to help him escape, to bring him in. However, he has disappeared. Security feeds show there is no way he could have exited the building, so I initiated a lockdown. We are systematically searching all the rooms. This will take a while, and I think that Nick will be back before we find him._

Nick's ship had just landed at the GF headquarters. When he left the ship, a messenger shouted for him.

"Sir! You have a message from Commander Anderson. He says that he brought in someone outside to take in Seely. Seely has disappeared since then and they're searching the building."

Nick bolted up the stairs into the lobby before the hangar. He found Anderson waiting for him in the lobby.

"We've got him surrounded in a maintenance room downstairs. Let's go."

They both started running down the stairs. It was just two floors below.

"Is your gun loaded?" asked Ivan.

"Yeah. Tell your squad not to move in. Seely's good."

They reached the basement. Nick saw several soldiers outside the door. He walked up to the captain who was waiting there.

"Captain, open the door a little bit. I'm going in."

"Nick, that's crazy," said Ivan.

"I've worked with him for a good three years. I might be able to reason with him."

He opened the door slightly and crawled in the room. Seely fired three shots at the door, hitting nothing.

"Dan, this is crazy. We've got you surrounded. Give it up."

"They'll kill me. I don't want to die!" shouted Seely.

"There's a better chance of you dying this way."

Another door in the room suddenly fell in with a bang. Three quick shots rang out in Seely's direction. During the din Seely managed to fall back to the next room.

"Are you alright, Nick?" said the new arrival.

The smoke cleared.

"Samus?"

"Ivan called me to bring Seely in. You need to get in that next room before he can barricade himself."

Nick ran up to the door and kicked it down. He quickly ducked behind some boxes. Seely shot a few times, but missed. Nick shot from behind his cover, and knocked over the box Dan was hiding behind. Nick moved out from behind his cover with his gun pointed at Seely. Seely also had his gun pointed at Nick.

"It's over. You're surrounded. I'd like to take you in alive; please don't make me shoot you."

Seely aimed his gun, and his finger closed around the trigger.

"God forgive me," said Nick.

He shot three times. All three shots hit perfectly through the chest. Seely fell down on the floor, immediately dead.


End file.
